Conference in Indy
by sitarra
Summary: Flight A409 now leaving Las Vegas to Indianapolis, Indiana. Pairing GC
1. Chapter 1

Title: Conference in Indy

Author: sitarra

Rating: K

Pairing: G/C

Disclaimer: I own nothing but I really wish I did.

Spoilers: none really but it takes place in between Harvest and Formalities

Summary: Flight A409 now leaving Las Vegas to Indianapolis, Indiana

Author's Note: I got this idea when watching Serving Sara. I use some lines from the movie in this chapter so obvious I don't own that. I chose to do the conference in Indiana because I live there and I thought it'd be easiest. And every detail about an Indy downtown location is correct. I've walked a vast majority of downtown many a time.

Hope you enjoy!

**And a note to lemonjelly: Sorry** for how I write Sara. For some reason I just don't like her. I'm sure she's a lovely person but in the show, I hate her character. Sorry.

* * *

Flight A409 landed in Indianapolis, Indiana from Las Vegas, Nevada with the graveshift on board after a fine hour direct flight made more enjoyable by sitting in first class.

One by one passengers got off and made their way through the Tarmax, feeling cool June heat through the walls. Passing through the last door to the terminal, the setting sun greeted them all on their way to baggage claim.

The younger CSIs went ahead to claim their luggage while the supervisor and his right hand stayed behind due to a craving of hers.

"I'm tellin' you, never check your bags," Greg said, giving the older CSIs his young input. "Somewhere along your life you're gonna lose something."

The others tuned him out and continued watching for their bags. Greg turned his attention away from them and looked toward the escalators.

"See, now they're smart," he said, gesturing towards Catherine and Grissom. 'They have all their luggage."

Catherine and Gil stepped off the down escalators. Gil had bags flung over his shoulders, courtesy of Catherine of course. She was carrying a bag from Auntie Ann's in her left hand and a pretzel in her right. She had a bag resting on her shoulder as well as a dress bag, relieving Gil of some of her luggage.

"Well, Greg," Nick said, pulling his bag off the conveyor belt, "looks like you're wrong."

"Hey, I never said it would always happen. I just said it'd happen at least once," he defended.

Warrick and Sara turned their attention to the senior CSIs.

"Hungry?" Warrick asked upon seeing Catherine with a pretzel.

"No, it's a craving of mine," she explained, popping a torn off piece in her mouth.

"And you made Grissom carry your stuff. You're brave, Cath," Greg mused.

"Oh, he can handle it. He's strong and tough. Doesn't show it but he is."

Gil rolled his eyes at her, giving a mock laugh at her smile. He turned his attention to Nick.

"Did you rent the car?"

"Yeah, but I got a van 'cause it's more practical with the number of us," he explained. He took the keys out of his pocket and handed them to Gil but he denied them.

"Keep 'em. You drive."

Nick laughed at Greg and Warrick's surprised looks. They then had to turn their shock away from Catherine and Gil as she placed a piece of pretzel in his mouth. Sara's mouth hung wide open, as did Greg's. They all watched in wonder as the tips of Catherine's fingers dipped into Gil's mouth, lingering there for a moment longer than necessary.

"When did they get so close?" Greg whispered to Nick when he got over the initial shock.

He could see the Texan doing the math in his head. "About 21 years ago next month."

Greg nodded, eyes still on the two. He watched as Catherine laughed at something she said to Gil, a smile covering his face.

"Wait," Greg exclaimed suddenly, turning to Nick. "How do you know it'll be next month?"

The Texan sighed heavily and began to explain.

"Every year since I started working at the lab and probably before that, some time in the middle of July they always exchange gifts for the anniversary of the day they first met, kind of like a wedding anniversary. I think it's kinda nice."

Greg nodded his head in agreement and focused his attention once more on the couple. He had to admit they looked good together. Something about them just looked right.

Warrick and Sara both grabbed their bags off the conveyor belt.

"Okay, we can go now," Sara announced loudly, breaking the spell the two senior CSIs had fallen under.

7979797979797979797979797979797979797979797979797

Indianapolis Marriott Downtown—located conveniently across from the Convention Center was a hectic place. People were roaming everywhere, some getting ready for the introductory dinner and some were just there on vacation.

Nick Stokes pulled up to the doors inside the parking garage, unlocking the doors to let the van's inhabitants out. They all grabbed their luggage from the trunk and watched as Nick drove off to park.

Sara was the first to check in, followed by Greg. Nick and Warrick decided to share a room, their decision helping the LVPD/CSI money wise. That left Gil and Catherine.

"So you only have the one room left?" Gil asked the receptionist with an amazing amount of patience.

"Yes, I'm terribly sorry, sir," he apologized, "but with the convention and people's vacations, there just aren't enough rooms."

The older gentleman sighed and ran a hand over his eyes. He glanced back behind him, seeing the strawberry blond hair he was looking for.

"Cath," he motioned for her to join him at the desk. She sided up next to him.

"You wouldn't mind sharing s room, would you?"

She hesitated. "With who?"

Due to her irreconcilable differences with Sara, she refused to share a room with her. Not that she didn't trust any of the guys but she had never shared a room with any of them. Except Gil.

"With me. Due to the convention and vacations, they only have one room left. Would you be okay sharing a room with me?"

"Yeah, it's no problem. We've done it before," she agreed, brushing it off like it was nothing.

He eyed her curiously but proceeded to get the room key.

Hours later, after the introductory dinner, they were all in their rooms getting ready for bed.

Catherine was going through her things when a knock sounded at the door.

"Hello, Sara, and how may I help you this evening?"

Sara felt like she had just been slapped in the face. There Catherine stood in front of her still dressed in the red dress she had worn to dinner. She tried o look past her and into the room but Catherine pulled the door closer to her, blocking the brunette's sight.

"Um, I thought this was Grissom's room," she stumbled out.

"It is," Catherine confirmed.

"Then what are you doing here?" she wondered, eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"It's my room, too."

The oxygen left Sara's body. That felt like she had had been slapped with an iron fist.

"He's in the shower right now. Want to leave him a message?"

Sara broke out of her daze at the sound of her voice.

"Uh, no, I'll just talk to him tomorrow." She quickly turned heel and disappeared down the hall. Catherine watched her thin form disappear, a Cheshire grin on her face. She turned back into the room closing the door behind her. The minute she looked up, the grin on her face dissolved and she was frozen in her spot. Gil Grissom stood across the room from her, hair still wet from the shower, with nothing on but a pair of long blue flannel pajama pants.

"Bathroom's all yours," he said, drying his hair with his towel.

Catherine managed a meek okay, still mesmerized by the sight in front of her. Who knew he had such a build? It was truly quite impressive.

Her stare lessened when he moved to put his short sleeved gray shirt. Even through his shirt, she could still see his defined build. She could feel her heart racing at the sight of him.

She took her eyes off him long enough to gather her bathroom necessities. She made sure to keep her eyes on the floor for fear that she would jump him. She closed and locked the door behind her, breathing a sigh of relief. It was going to be a long five days.

79797979797979797979797979797979797979797979797979797

"What are you doing?"

Gil looked over at Catherine from his spot in bed. He propped himself up on his elbows.

"Well, I've gotten into bed and now I'm going to sleep," he replied cheekily.

Catherine didn't move from her spot but her expression softened.

"I'm the girl, I get the bed."

Upon walking into the room earlier that evening they had discovered there was only one bed. Smartly they had decided to leave the problem of who got the bed until after dinner.

"Well, I'm the supervisor and I'm old."

Her stance slumped. "You are not old." She left her spot in the bathroom's doorway to put away her toiletries.

"Well, how about you draw a line and I'll promise not to cross it?" he suggested playfully. Somehow he made it very clear he wasn't moving from his spot.

"Funny." He pulled back the covers for her, deciding to be gentlemanly. She just smiled sweetly and climbed into bed next to him.

"Scoot over," she muttered. He complied with her wishes.

"Is it all right to turn off the light?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"Yes," she assured, getting comfortable on her side of the bed. Propping herself on her elbows, she turned her beautiful blue eyes on him. "Would you mind if I…" she had no idea how to finish that sentence.

He kept his eyes on hers. He could see through her nervousness; he could read her question.

"Get over here." He held open his arms for her to move into.

A large smile came over her face. "Thank you."

She moved into his embrace, his arms wrapping securely around her as she laid her head on his chest. She nestled herself close to him, holding on to him tightly. She inhaled deeply, smelling the soap he had used in his shower. Somehow it smelled uniquely him.

"Out of all the people to share a room and a bed with, I'm glad it's you," he muttered. Even though he'd been up for a countless number of hours, he wasn't the least bit tired. All he wanted to do was talk—talk to her.

"Same here," she agreed. A mischievous smile spread over her lips. "What would you have done it you had to share a room with Sara?"

"I would have slept on the floor or gotten one of the guys to trade me," he answered with no hesitation. "I'd be too uncomfortable to even set foot inside the room."

"She'd probably try to seduce you," Catherine mentioned, knowing full well of the younger woman's past attempts.

"And that's why you'd get a knock on your door from me. I'd be staying with you."

"So what if you had to share with one of the guys?"

"Flip a coin, maybe, to see who got the bed," he answered after thinking about it.

"So, basically, a room alone or a room with me?" she wondered, laughing.

"Pretty much. What can I say? I get along with you the best. They're all like a family to me but I've known you longer and you know the most about me," he confessed. That got her attention.

She pulled out of his arms to turn over, eyes focused on his.

"So in this dysfunctional family of ours what do you see yourself as?" she wondered, looming over him just a bit.

"Well if I didn't say the father, you might hit me," he said after no thought.

She smiled. "You're right. I would," she cleared for him. "Who's Greg?"

"Greg is the obnoxious younger brother that gets on the other kid's nerves but they'd still protect no matter what."

"And the one that looks up to the father the most," she injected with a smile. He grumbled, not sure what to say. "What about Nick and Warrick?"

He gave those two a little more thought. "Maybe the two brothers born closest together, like twins but not actually that. The two kids that share fascination of the same things."

"What about Sara?"

"The out of place daughter, just a bit of a tomboy but discovering more about the female world."

She rested her left arm on his chest, laying her chin on her hand. "You've given this thought."

"I can't sleep sometimes. I need something to think about when I'm just laying there," he shrugged. He turned his eyes to hers. "So who are you in our family?"

"I'm the trophy wife and the fun mom," she stated proudly.

He chuckled. He brushed a strand of stray hair out of her face. "That you are," he agreed in a gentle voice that made her body tingle.

Catherine kept her eyes on him, able to make out his form in the window's lighting. Did he just agree to her being the fun mom or the trophy wife? Or both? Did he feel a fraction of what she felt?

Ever since she found out about his surgery, she made a vow to herself to keep him close. She didn't want to grow distant again, to become an unfamiliar face to him. They'd had a few rough patched but things were getting back to normal now. Somewhere along the way though her feelings towards him had been changing. It felt new and unfamiliar to her, maybe like love.

She laid herself back down in his arms, deciding to lie on her stomach this time. She wrapped an arm around his chest, his hand meeting hers. Their fingers entwined as smiles spread on both their faces.

Who knew—maybe this conference would show them a whole new world.

* * *

For any mistakes, I'm sorry. I was listening to music while I was typing this up. Chapter 2 will be up shortly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Conference in Indy

Author: sitarra

Rating: K

Pairing: G/C

Disclaimer: I own nothing but I really wish I did.

Spoilers: none really but it takes place in between Harvest and Formalities

Summary: Flight A409 now leaving Las Vegas to Indianapolis, Indiana

Author's Note: All images from the Indianapolis Zoo are real. I have seen all activities taking place at one point in the last few years. And yes, these are the animal's real names. Sadly though Lena is no longer living but she's my favorite so I had to include her.

* * *

Catherine smiled when she looked out the window to her room. She had the perfect view of the canal and several museums that were across the street. It was a beautiful sight. The early morning sun shown past the large buildings of Monument Circle and reflected down onto the water. It reminded her of…. blue … blue eyes. Gil's blue eyes.

The sound of the door opening resonated throughout the entire room. Catherine didn't turn her eyes from the beautiful sight in front of her, though. She was too lost in her own world.

"I was lucky. Got the last paper they had. Including," Gil looked up, holding up the Indiana Living Section, "the crossword puzzle."

She chuckled at the excitement evident in his tone.

"Is that my shirt?" he asked, his tone changing. He knitted his eyebrows at her back, his mind slowly remembering the button-down blue shirt.

Catherine turned away from the window and view.

"Yes, it is your shirt. Remember, I "stole" it from you about… oh, I don't even know how long ago. I was standing in the rain in front of your place for at least an hour before I knocked on your door. It was another fight with Eddie that brought me there," she explained.

"And you still have it?" he wondered.

"Yeah, what can I say? It's comfortable," she shrugged.

He outwardly shrugged it off but inside he felt like dancing. She had kept his shirt after all these years and still wore it! That had to say something, didn't it?

"So what's caught your interest out the window?"

"The canal." She sat down next to him on the bed, her eyes gazing lovingly at him. "Let's go for a walk."

He took his eyes off the paper long enough to give her a raised eyebrow.

"Come on. We have no seminars today. We're free to do whatever we want so I say we see some of the sights." He didn't look convinced. She batted her eyelashes at him and drew herself closer. "Please, for me?"

He sighed heavily as he set down his paper. She squealed with delight and pulled him to stand with her.

"I promise you won't regret it," she promised, pulling him towards the door.

"Somewhere along the way, I bet I will," he argued.

He barely managed to grab his wallet before she yanked him out the door.

The trip down to the lobby was silent, both focusing on the walk ahead of them and each other. In the elevator, Catherine slipped her hand in his. She had her eyes on him and a smile on her face but he didn't see it. He was too busy trying to hide his own smile.

"Hey, guys," Warrick called out when Catherine and Gil exited the elevator. Nick and Greg sided up next to him. "Where are you two off to?"

"Yeah and why are you wearing a man's shirt?" Greg asked, eyeing her attire.

"We're going for a walk and yes, it is a man's shirt but it's my shirt now," Catherine answered, oblivious to the looks the three men were giving her upon seeing her hand in Gil's.

"Where'd you guys come from?" Gil asked, noticing the tired look to all three guys.

"Oh, we just came back from laying a game of baseball with a few other guys from the conference guys. And before you ask, we lost. They beat us by six points." There were pointed looks at Greg.

"What? I'm sorry I only got to first base. The guy was faster than I thought," he explained.

"Enjoy your walk," Warrick interrupted before Greg and Nick started arguing.

The groups went their separate ways. The next person they encountered was Sara though she wasn't as pleasant.

"Hey, uh, where, where are you guys off to?" Her tone indicated she was nervous and boy did she look it.

"We're going to take a walk and enjoy the nice weather," Gil supplied, motioning with Catherine's and his joined hands to the front doors of the lobby.

Sara's eyes locked on their hands. Always seemed to be Catherine, didn't it? What exactly had happened after she left last night? And was that Grissom's shirt she was wearing?

A Cheshire grin spreaded across Catherine's face. Making Sara jealous of her close relationship with Gil had become somewhat of a hobby of hers. It was a bit sad but it was fun to watch her reactions. This one fit perfectly in the book.

"And I'd really like to go before it gets too hot," Catherine said, pulling Gil along with her to the doors. "Bye Sara," she threw over her shoulder.

The brunette stared daggers as the strawberry blond led their supervisor out the hotel's doors.

They made the quick trip across the street and away from the impressive amount of early morning traffic. They were silent walking by the Government Center; Gil stopping occasionally to read a sign which effectively stopped her as ell. It wasn't until they passed the Eiteljorg Museum did they start talking.

"So how have you been lately?" Catherine asked, picking the most random thing to say to him.

"You see me everyday," He chuckled, squeezing her hand. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Because we're back to the way things used to be somehow and I, for one, don't want it to go back to that," she explained easily.

"Well, in that case, I'm fine. How have you been?" he returned.

"Surprisingly, okay."

"How are things with Lindsey? Behaving any better?"

"With a school change and me forcing her to talk to me, yes she is," she answered cheerfully.

"That's good. I know how you hate it when the two of you fight."

They fell silent into another comfortable silence. Birds were chirping, a breeze was in the air, the sun was shining—all elevated a good day. They'd never felt more at ease before.

Neither was aware they were even holding hands anymore. It felt so natural.

Catherine squeezed Gil's hand tight in hers when she saw how deep in thought he was.

"What are you thinking about?" she wondered, her eyes firm on him.

"You."

"Me?" she said nervously. Her eyes shifted to the flowers in front of the IMAX Theater.

"Yeah, I'm glad we're being forced to spend time together."

She laughed. "Being forced?"

"In a way. We share a room, our seminars are the same…"

"Almost the same," she interrupted.

He ignored her. "You're making me take a walk with you."

She laughed again. "I didn't force you to come with me. You came on your own will."

He kept his eyes in front of him on a large willow tree. Rock steps were leading down to a stage area, people were resting on the steps, some reading, others talking.

"I know but when you look at me like that… your eyes… I have to give in," he muttered.

She smiled widely with that flirty smile only she possessed.

"What's wrong with my eyes?" she teased, leaning into his side.

"Nothing." His answer was simple so she teased him more.

"Are you saying you don't like them? That they're ugly?"

"No," he exhaled. "Nothing is wrong with your eyes. They're beautiful and yes, I like them."

She squeezed his hand again. "I'm only teasing you," she muttered.

"I know." His sudden stare was too much for her to take.

"So what look are we talking about?" she inquired, picking up on that thread of the conversation.

"See, I knew you wouldn't let that go."

"Of course not. Answer the question." She wasn't going to let him back out of this.

"That look you have when you want someone to do something for you. typically that someone's me and I always find myself doing whatever outlandish task you've asked for."

"And I thank you for doing them," she said, pulling him close kiss his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah. Just stop making me do them," he grumbled.

"You and I both know I won't."

He didn't answer. She was right.

They began to walk across the bridge over looking the White River. Ducks and their children swam near the shores. Geese flew by and fish jumped in the water below. People passed by on bikes and roller skates. Some people ran by as part of their morning workout.

"Let's go to the zoo," Catherine said when they were halfway across. His eyes met hers but he didn't say anything.

When they passed the large black gate at the end of the bridge, a side entrance to zoo, a loving smile passed over her lips.

Catherine had always loved the zoo ever since she was a child. Just as Gil had always had a soft spot for animals.

The baby seal Diego sat near the water's edge, catching their attention when they first walked in. His mother Macie stood on a ledge at the very front of the exhibit stealing photo opportunities. Vito the male continued to swim in circles around all of them.

The waters building held just as much excitement. From the sharks, an octopus, fish, and eels to the creatures of the Amazon like gigantic fish, a parrot, macaws, a 26-foot long anaconda named Julie, and caimans. Sea horses flowing around the waters with their tails attached to vines were next. Puffins riding the jet waves were the next stop followed by penguins jumping in and out of the water.

The polar bear-Triton-kept them entertained as they watched him swim in several circles, even floating on his back with his head above water, keeping a watchful eye on the people.

Nereus, the newest addition to the walrus', was enjoying being on exhibit, and being just a baby he had many cute antics. He made cute noises against the glass in the under water viewing area. He chewed on his flipper, reminding Catherine of when her daughter used to suck her thumb.

The Desert Biome disgusted Catherine due to her dislike of snakes. Gil, however, found them fascinating.

She found the giraffes much more to her liking. She watched as a group of children fed the giraffe Aj yams, each one squealing in delight as his long blue tongue reached out to grab the small piece from their hands.

The white rhinos didn't do much except sleep but the suspension bridge proved to be fun to all ages.

Sanura, the new female lion cub, was laying in the shade by her mother while her father was laying on the giant rock to over look the people. Mwangi, her brother, saw fit to gather attention by chewing on a stick.

The large and majestic elephants captured everyone's attention. The largest and matriarch of the group Sophie appeared annoyed as she shook her head around and threw a stick to her side. The baby Ajani stood close to his mother Ivory as she ate her daily morning meal.

A lone female Tombi stood away from the others, preferring her own company. That reminded Catherine of Gil. Another elephant, Kubwa, stood by the large pool of water, a waterfall cascading down. In the bull yard, the movie star of the group, Cita, was busy posing for flashing cameras.

The next and last stop was the Forest. The smell of the flowers all throughout the zoo were refreshing to Catherine. Their beautiful displays reminded her of the Conservatory at the Bellagio.

The always regal and majestic bald eagle Lady kept watch over her portion of the zoo. She stood high over the heads of people, giving her the feeling of pride.

The two brother Kodiak bears seemed to have a deal going. One would pace the top of the rocks, overlooking a working road and the exhibit, and the other would rest in what appeared to be a Jacuzzi of water. A waterfall poured down into a pool and then leaked over the edge down a stream into a larger pool. The brothers reminded them both of Nick and Warrick.

The last and best exhibit were the Siberian tigers. The pure bred and wild Lena was overlooking the exhibit on a rocky perch. Her cubs Cila and Keysa were busy chewing on each other to pay attention to anything else.

The mysterious nature of Lena held Catherine's interest. The way she kept an eye on her cubs but still managed to appear aloof was amazing. She was a beautiful creature as were her cubs. They were certainly going to keep a place in Catherine's heart.

"That was fun," Catherine remarked when they started on the bridge again. "Thank you for going with me."

"Well, I know your soft spot for animals."

A gentle smile came over her soft features. She wrapped her arm around him, holding him close. He did the same, unknowingly opening his world to her, enabling her to understand him even more.

"You know me so well," she whispered close to his ear.

"I'd better, otherwise you might kick my ass," he said, looking into her blue eyes.

"You bet I would."

TBC

* * *

I know what you're thinking. The zoo! Why' she writing about the zoo? Well, it's because I love the zoo and I know more about it than probably anything else so I decided to share my knowledge with you all and hopefully one of these animals will stick out to some of you.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Conference in Indy

Author: sitarra

Rating: K

Pairing: G/C

Disclaimer: I own nothing but I really wish I did.

Spoilers: none really but it takes place in between Harvest and Formalities

Summary: Flight A409 now leaving Las Vegas to Indianapolis, Indiana

Author's Note: There is a line on here from a Patricia Cornwell book. I do not own in ingenious work. And this chapter was inspired by Miss Congeniality. I used the outfit from Sway for Catherine in this story.

* * *

After a long day of seminars and experiments, all Catherine Willows wanted to do was sink into a hot bath and relax. When she saw the note on the bed left by Gil, all thoughts of relaxation were forgotten.

The shine of the water reflected on the walls and ceiling of the poolroom. Catherine walked slowly into the room, thankful she had removed her heels before entering.

Gil was swimming laps in the pool, goggles on and head in the water, coming up occasionally to breath. Perfect, thought Catherine.

Seeing a nerf football on the deck left behind by a child, she picked it up and aimed at her target.

Hitting him squarely in the back of the head, his head dunked under water for a second before he stood up in the six-foot-end of the pool. He took off his goggles to see a vision of perfection in front of his eyes.

"May I help you, my dear?" he asked, throwing his goggles up to her.

Catching them in one hand, she shook hr head. "Just following your note."

She hiked up her black skirt as she sat on the edge of the pool, letting it gather over her toned thighs. She barely had time to dodge her head as the nerf football came flying at her.

Gil swam over to her, attaching himself to the side next to her.

"So, Gil Grissom is a swimmer," she smiled. She ran her fingers through his wet hair, making the curls stick up. "Do you have the swimmer's body?"

"I don't know. Did you get a good enough look this morning when you walked into the bathroom?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Her chin dropped to her chest in attempt to hide her smile. She thought back to that morning when she had opened the bathroom door. She stood there frozen in her spot, unable to take her eyes off his handsome body.

"Yeah actually, I did," she admitted. She lifted her eyes to meet his. "But it would have been a lot better if that towel hadn't been there."

He splashed some water at her, intentionally only getting her legs and thighs wet.

"Truce?" she offered, grabbing his hand to avoid being splashed again.

"Truce," he agreed. She decided to change the direction of their conversation.

"So, Sara's been asking after you."

He groaned and dropped his forehead to her thigh. Her hand found the curls on the back of his neck, softly caressing there as she leaned back.

"And you know what?"

"What?" he mumbled against her leg creating a tingling sensation throughout her body.

"I think she's jealous of me because I'm sharing a room with you," Catherine shared.

"What makes you say that?"

"We were both at the last seminar together and she kept shooting me these dirty looks. At first, I thought I was just being paranoid 'cause she was sitting behind me and I had this feeling that I was being watched. Anyway at one point I looked back and she was giving me this really dirty look but she looked away when I caught her," she explained.

"Why would she be jealous?" he mumbled, head still resting on her leg. He was so clueless sometimes.

"I guess you don't realize but you are a very much sought after man."

He said nothing.

"You want me to elaborate, don't you?" he mumbled a yes against her skin, making her heart flutter.

"You have a mysterious nature to you; it intrigues women. And I know for a fact that many women at the lab have the biggest crush on you. And now your ego has just expanded by like, ten times."

He chuckled and finally looked up at her. Truth was, he was comfortable where he was. She had unbelievably soft skin that felt good against his own.

"No, it's not." He caught her look. "Okay, it is but just a little. Thank you for that actually."

"Hey, it's the least I can do. You boost me up when I doubt," she shrugged.

"You have no reason to doubt. You are a very attractive woman and a very desirable one," he assured her.

A large smile covered her face. She sighed contently it coming out as a hum instead.

"What do you say we leave now? We have to get up early tomorrow for our flight," she suggested. She stood from the edge of the pool, her skirt falling back around her legs.

"All right. Help me out." He held up a hand to her.

"No, you're gonna pull me in!" she exclaimed.

"I will not!" he promised. He gave her a pouted look, the one she couldn't resist. She searched his eyes for a hidden meaning but found only truth.

"Fine." She hesitated in taking his hand ad for good cause too. Five seconds later she ended up soaked to the skin and gasping for air.

When she could finally breath and stand on her own, he pulled her close to him.

"I guess you were right," he whispered, his face close to hers.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I should be so mad at you right now."

"Why aren't you?" he wondered, a triumphant grin coming over his face.

"I have no idea," she admitted.

Their eyes locked and emotions were shared. They were unable to look away, too enraptured with the looks of love they saw there.

They gazed deeply into each other's eyes, seeing each other's every thought, every desire.

The kiss was like no other; unique with emotions never felt by either before.

Passion flooded from both, emotions flew around them.

"What do you say we take this upstairs?" she said, pulling back to lock eyes with his.

"I think that sounds perfect." The next moments were a blur to them.

Gil helped her out of the pool. He gave her a towel so she could dry off, getting himself a towel as well. They gathered their things and made a quick haste to the elevators.

They stumbled into their room where they made love all through the night, not able to help themselves, hungry with each other.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Conference in Indy

Author: sitarra

Rating: K

Pairing: G/C

Disclaimer: I own nothing but I really wish I did.

Spoilers: none really but it takes place in between Harvest and Formalities

Summary: Flight A409 now leaving Las Vegas to Indianapolis, Indiana

Author's Note: Last chapter. Thank you to all those who have reviewed! I really appreciate it. My next story will come along soon and by soon I mean I have no clue because right now I'm writing at home and I find it extremely hard to write at home. I used to write at school and not at home so now I have to make the transition but I get distracted at every little thing. Bear with me, please.

Hope you enjoy and sorry that it's so short. I was just happy to finally finish it.

* * *

Gil let Catherine get settled in her seat next to the window before sitting down himself.

Five minutes into the flight, Greg leaned forward in his seat. He had waited long enough to bother them.

"So, I hear you two shared a room for these five days," he said, being his usual obnoxious self. "I hope you kids behaved yourselves."

Catherine smiled to herself. She patted Gil's hand; he brought hers up to his lips to kiss.

"Well, I don't know about behaving," she began deviously, "but we both got further than first base."

Laughter came from the two seats in front of Catherine and Gil from Nick and Warrick.

"Pay up, man," they heard the Texan say to Warrick.

Sara did her best to ignore the entire conversation by flipping through a magazine but was finding it increasingly difficult.

Greg started to talk about their potential future together—namely a wedding and children.

Gil and Catherine both managed to faze him out but the words stuck in Gil's mind.

Marriage… that didn't sound all that scary to him. It used to scare the hell out of him but when you threw Catherine Willows into the equation, it turned into something that just screamed meant to happen. He might just have to make it happen when they got back to Las Vegas.

* * *

Heads up: My next story will be based on a Celine Dion song. 


End file.
